


Investigation

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detective Suzaku, I'm not completely sure where I was going, Informant Lelouch, M/M, Pre-Relationship, but I have a vague idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Detective Kururugi vistis after reccomendation, the mysterious informant that goes by Zero
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Kudos: 18





	Investigation

The room Suzaku is brought in is small and yet extravagant. It's littered with trinkets and baubles of all kinds. A maid orders him to take off his shoes and socks before he's allowed to step further. He does so reluctantly, and he's pleasantly surprised on how soft the lush-looking carpet is.

The only piece of furniture in the room is a low table; two people sitting on each side, over soft pillows. One is dressed in a business suit, simple and ordinary. He looks like a tired, middle aged man. The other, however…

The other person seems to disappear under a bundle of veils and fabrics of dark colours that are hard to separate in the dim light of the room.

He hesitantly approaches when the older man pulls out a small satchel and leaves it on the table, then walks away. The man nods at him when he passes by him, and Suzaku nods back in acknowledgement, then sits on the table across the mystery person. The satchel has disappeared, and a strange chess board in front of him is being set.

"You know gambling is illegal, right?" he finds himself asking.

The person in front of him just lifts their head from the board and half opens their eyes, a dark yet shining amethyst. "This isn't a gambling den, detective. People come here for discussion and entertainment. Regardless of the result, some coin is left behind for the services I offer."

"Prostitution is illegal as well." is all he says. It's not a strange conclusion to reach, with the way the boy is dressed because Suzaku is certain that he's talking to someone younger than twenty summers. A favoured one was very likely to receive lavish gifts in turn for constant, exclusive services. "You can report it with me, and I will help you." he promises.

The boy looks confused. "I'm not selling my body, detective." he says in a voice distant and indifferent. "People who come here might seek advice, or perhaps some intellectual company. The world is so short in people willing to trade intelligent words with others these days. A shame, if you ask me. But you haven’t come here to arrest me, or even make small talk. How shall I be of service, detective?"

Suzaku is hesitant but he’s indeed here for a case. He came in with a recommendation, after all. He’s ready to start talking, but the nameless boy lifts his finger to stop him from speaking. Instead, he sets the pieces on the board. “Do you play, detective?”

Suzaku shakes his head. “I’m afraid not. Chess is only reserved for the upper class.”

“Well, it’s a good thing this isn’t exactly chess, isn’t it, detective?”

“Don’t call me that, I have a name.”

“Of course, how inconsiderate of me, Mr. Kururugi.”  
“Somehow, that makes it sound worse.”

“Indeed. How about just Suzaku then?” he asks.

“I still don’t know your name.”

“Hmmm…. How about Zero?”

“Zero?”

“Yes. You’re alone here, see? You came here and saw nobody, and did nothing more than enjoy the night view of the city.” he explains with an underlying conspiratorial tone. He might be dumb but he can understand the underlying meaning of that statement. Whatever “Zero” tells him will not be enough by itself.

That's fine, really. He's a detective, after all. "How do I play?"

Zero smiles, and starts explaining the rules. To what Suzaku understands, it's like advanced chess and yet; Zero makes it so easy to understand the rules. He still loses, of course; thinking is still not his area, but he learns a lot, both from his game and the "small talk" he does with Zero.

"Good luck with your investigation, Suzaku. I would hate to hear something had happened to you." Zero waves him goodbye. "In fact, I'd prefer if we meet again. Maybe you can come back after this case is resolved, hm?"

"I….." Suzaku hesitates. He very much so wants to say yes, Zero is a very interesting person and he wants to learn more but he's not sure he shouldn't. "I'll see what I can do."

"Of course. Goodbye, Detective Kururugi. And good luck. You'll need it."


End file.
